


Rules (For Living in the Avengers Tower)

by Yeomanrand



Series: Rand's Fic Promptly Fills [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Lists, Other, POV Multiple I guess, Rules, Seriously crack, Short, What is it about this fandom, crack crackety crack crack, i still don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand





	Rules (For Living in the Avengers Tower)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paceisthetrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/gifts).



Rules for living in the Avengers Mansion:

  1. The guy with The Other Guy may be able to handle being poked with pointy objects. This does not make it safe to prank him. --BB 
    1. The person who creates the problem gets to sleep where the property damage occurred while repairs are underway. --SR
  2. Do NOT shoot at, wrestle with, or otherwise assault Dummy. He has feelings too, you know. --TS
    1. If Dummy is waggling a target in your face and basically daring you to break Rule 2, on the other hand, go for it. --TS
    2. Management is not responsible for injuries resulting from punching, kicking, tangling with, insulting, or otherwise molesting any robots or AIs on the premises. --TS
  3. If you blow up the kitchen, you are responsible for take-out until repairs are complete. ~~No, Clint, Tony, and/or Clint and Tony, nobody cares HOW you blew up the kitchen this time.~~ \--BB, NR,  & PP 
    1. All future potentially explosive experiments are to be confined to the laboratory. Not the lavatory.--SR
    2. 3a applies to any experiment which has the potential to meet any definition of the word "explosive." --SR
  4. ~~No target practice after drinking. --JARVIS~~
    1.  ~~No shield practice after drinking. --JARVIS~~
    2. ~~No weapons practice after drinking. --JARVIS~~
    3. **No alcohol.** \-- JARVIS
  5. All laboratories are off-limits to anyone without a science degree for the forseeable future. --TS, PP, & BB
    1. Asgardians not exempted. --PP & BB
  6. Sex is to be restricted to bedrooms or other locations with lockable doors. --NR, CB, TO, BB, & SR
    1. co-signed. --PP




End file.
